


Let's get away together

by The_Plague



Series: Mikannie drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Titan Shifters, Bathing/Washing, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plague/pseuds/The_Plague
Summary: Mikasa and Annie reflect on their lives while they take a nice and long bath together after a tough training session.





	Let's get away together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceRinky (Asexual_Ravioli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asexual_Ravioli/gifts).



The warm water was almost like a blessing for their exhausted bodies and the feeling of their frames pressed against each other only made the feeling more enjoyable.

“This is nice…” Annie whispered before sighing. Her eyes were closed and her voice was dreamy, and to make things even better, Mikasa’s arms were embracing her abdomen whilst her breasts were softly pressed against her back.

“It is, and most probably thanks to Shadis,” Mikasa said matter-of-factly as she ran her fingers up and down Annie’s stomach slowly.

“Excuse me? Did you hit your head during training or what?” Annie questioned at the same time she tilted her head to the right to be able to look at her lover who was smirking.

“No, but I did hit my head when I fell head over heels for you~,” Mikasa teased, her smirk growing wider when Annie’s cheeks turned even more red, this time because of the blush that was covering her whole head from her jaw to the tip of her ears and not because of the heat of the bath or the exhaustion.

Annie huffed, finding herself defenceless against Mikasa’s teasing but enjoying at the same time the compliment that had been thrown at her so shamelessly.

Mikasa smiled and kissed Annie’s left shoulder when the blonde looked forward once again. “What I meant before is that we find this bath so enjoyable thanks to Shadis’ rough, tedious and exhausting trainings.”

“That is true.”

Annie didn’t need to look back to know that Mikasa was smirking again. She could feel it in her skin since her lover’s lips were still pressed against her flesh, and because she just knew. She was the one that knew Mikasa the most after all.

A comfortable silence took over them almost immediately, but they didn’t mind it at all. They were quiet girls, silence was their forte. Silence was what had made them become a couple. Silence was their most precious treasure alongside their love after a tiring day.

“Hey…” Annie said some minutes after. She was beginning to fall asleep, and so she spoke without thinking twice.

Mikasa hummed, her lips leaving kisses here and there that made the blonde melt and be even more sleepy than she already was.

“If I asked you to leave Paradis with me and go somewhere else, explore the world and live our lives… What would you say?”

“I would accept,” Mikasa said without a doubt a second after Annie had finished her question.

“Why?”

“Because I would go anywhere with you.”


End file.
